Distraction
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Izumi's Grandmother died and she gets some help from Kouji. Hope you like. Not very good, but It's my first fanfic in english.


Distraction

Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki and Junpei were all waiting outside from school for Izumi too arrive. It was strange that the only girl from the Frontier-Gang was late, because normally she was one of the first to arrive.

Suddenly Junpei's telephone rang. He looked at the ID-Number it was Izumi. "Hey, where are you?...Alright, hope to see you soon. Bye." He hung up with a deep and loud sigh. "What wrong:" come the immediate reply from the others. "She isn't coming to school, because her grandmother died. But her parents are in Italy so she is all alone the whole day. Does someone have time to go to her after school? I can't, because I have to look after my little cousins." "I have a dentist appointment." Kouichi said. "Sorry. But Tommy and I have soccer training and we can't skip it because of the match next week." Takuya answered. "I have time." Kouji said. Junpei looked at him and said "Alright you go. Tell us how it was." Kouji nodded his head.

After school

Kouji was standing in front Izumi's house knocking on the door. The door opened and Izumi opened. She had red and puffy eyes `She must have cried all day, but she still looks so beautiful.´ he thought. "Come in" she said and walked back to her. He followed her.

When he came into her room, she was sitting on her bed crying again. He walked over to her bed, sat down beside her and took her in his arms and let her cry in his chest. After some time she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"Kouji, could you do me a favor?" she whispered.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Distract me." Her face moved so their noses were touching.

"What?! Izumi I". He was silenced by her finger on his mouth.

"Please, please Kou..".

He took her finger from his mouth and said "No. I can't do that, Izumi."

"Why not?"

"Because you probably want the boy you like to be your first one." Kouji said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"But"

"No, don't wanna hear it."

"Please, Kouji." she was pleading him, with fresh tears streaming down her face.

He sighed and whipped the tears with his thump away "Izumi I like you, okay, I mean I really like you, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Just love me, please..."

This time she was silenced by his lips on hers. She opened her moth to let his tongue in. When they pulled apart both were breathing really hard. She took him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss; he took her by her waist and laid her gently down on the bed, with him on top.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek, then moved to her ear, licking and sucking on her earlobe, to which she let out slight moans. After her ear he traveled down to her jaw line and then to her neck. While he was busy with kissing and nibbling on her neck, she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up.

He pulled away, helped her to sit up and take off their shirts. After their shirts were gone, he moved in again to kiss her neck, slowly moving to her collar bone. His hands were making their way to open her bra. He didn't get it at first, she giggled lightly at this, but after a few seconds he got it open.

He laid her down again and took the bra, she was still holding to her chest, away. He looked astonished at her beauty. He moved his moved his lips right next to her ear and whispered "You are so beautiful Izumi." And then he was kissing her again.

Before she knew it his naughty tongue was licking and sucking her left breast, while the other was caressed softly by his hand. He heard her say his name in a low moan. When he was satisfied with his work he switched, so he sucked on her right breast now.

When he finished this one too, he moved kisses down her stomach till he reached her pyjama pants. He looked at her with a questioned look. She nodded with a small smile at him. He took her pants off and throws them away into some corner of her room. Then he pulled her panties slowly down her legs. He was sitting between her legs and examined her.

When he came to her face he saw that she looked away and covered her face with her hands. He took her hands in his and pulled them away. Her face was just as red as a tomato. He kissed her hands softly, then moved in and kissed her reddish skin. He let go of her hands, stood up and pushed his pants and boxers, with a light blush on his face, down and climbed on top of her.

He trailed his fingers slowly down to her bush and pushed a finger inside of her, to which she let slight whimpers. He smashed his lips to hers. He pulled his finger out of her and positioned him at her entrance. He took hands, which lay beside her, around his shoulders.

Kouji looked into her eyes and asked her if it was really okay with her, she nodded and he eased slowly inside of her, only stopping short when he come to her barrier. When she told him do to it already, he pushed all of him inside her.

She let out a short scream of pain and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Also she pressed her fingernails so hard into his back that it was bleeding. He couldn't resist and kissed her again. For a few minutes the two just laid on the bed kissing and caressing each other.

When it didn't hurt so much anymore she told Kouji to move slowly. At the beginning it still hurt her a bit, but after a few thrusts she was moaning uncontrollable and put her feet's around his waist , telling him to go faster. When she threw her head back, he took advantage of that and sucked on her pulse point. She was close he could feel it so he placed his hand between them and caressed her.

After a few more thrust she came screaming his name loudly. He followed her a few seconds later and collapsed beside her so he didn't crash her with his body weight. He took her by her waist and pulled under the covers with him. She laid her head on his chest

"Wow." was all she could say, after catching her breath.

"Yeah. Izumi?"

"Hmm?"

Kouji took a deep breath before saying "I Love You, Izumi."

He looked everywhere except her. When he felt her hand on his cheek he looked down and was surprised when she gave him a peck on the lips

"I Love You, too Kouji."

She had a small blush on her beautiful face just like him.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend? And I'm your boyfriend?"

"Only if you want me to be you're girlfriend."

"Believe me, I want only you."

He said with a smile. She smiled back, then laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He, too, falls asleep after some time, while stroking her hair.


End file.
